Episode 108 - 09/11/2013
Singles Match Neji vs. Ace *Ace wins via countout after spearing Neji through the barricade wall. Submissions Count Anywhere Match Bandit Keith vs. Toriko *Bandit Keith wins via submission After three powerbombs and a superplex, Bandit Keith looked entirely helpless and unable to protect himself against Toriko's assault. Like in his title match against Killer Bee, however, Toriko failed to finish off his weakened opponent. This error in judgment, combined with a late-match adreniline surge from Keith, lead to an All-American victory in the form of an ankle lock. 'Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the Seinen Championship' 'Kinnikuman vs. Takamura vs. Renji vs. Kakashi' *Kinnikuman pins Kakashi *Renji pins Kinnikuman *Renji forces Takamura to tap out WINNER: Renji Despite the fact that he was considered the favorite going into the match, Kakashi was eliminated early by Kinnikuman after a vicious set of powerbombs followed up with a Kinniku Buster while his other two opponents were fighting outside the ring. Seeing the threat of this much larger opponent, Renji and Takamura teamed up temporarily in order to neutralize and eliminate the masked man from the match. By the time it was down to a one-on-one fight, Takamura was already injured and bloody, allowing Renjji to secure the victory, and his first ever championship title in EMW, with a kick to the head followed by the Camel Clutch. First Blood Match The Great Saiyaman vs. Sanji *Sanji Wins In a battle between winless competitors, both Sanji and Saiyaman went all-out against one another, exchanging devastating blows in a desperate bid to draw blood. The highlight of the match came towards its end when Saiyaman attempted to execute a high-risk maneuver from the outside apron while Sanji was stunned, but fell prey to a spectacular mid-air super kick. Moments later, Sanji pulled Saiyaman down from the apron to ringside, bouncing the superhero's head off the ring apron and splitting his head open. 'Championship Scramble Match for the Shonen Championship' 'Tuxedo Mask vs. Naruto vs. Ichigo vs. Chad vs. Ash Ketchum' *Tuxedo Mask and Naruto Start the match *Ichigo pins Tuxedo Mask *Chad pins Naruto *Ichigo pins Tuxedo Mask *Tuxedo Mask Pins Naruto *Chad Pins Ichigo WINNER: Chad With the exception of the one lucky pin that Tuxedo Mask got on Naruto, the match was dominated by the competition between allies Ichigo and Chad. And while Chad might have been considered an underdog due to his somewhat lackluster fighting record while fending off threats to Karakura Town, he managed to get the final fall of the match against Ichigo; securing his place as the first ever Shonen Champion. Tag Team Match Outlaw Blues vs. Piccolo & Edward Elric *Edward Elric forces Spike to tap out Piccolo seemed to immediately mistrust his makeshift tag partner (not surprising, when you consider his record) and elected to fight Team Outlaw Blues single handedly. The Namekian put up a tremendous fight, getting the better of both his opponents (Thus proving Ridley Scott's theory that aliens beat space dudes every time). It was only after Spike and Gene were both injured that Piccolo allowed Edward to enter the match. He immediately regretted this when Outlaw Blues took over the match, but Edward was eventually able to take advantage of his opponents injuries by landing a Brainbuster on Spike and putting him in the Labelle Lock to seal the deal. 'EMW Championship Match' 'Yoichi Hiruma vs. Heero Yuy ©' *Heero Yuy wins via pinfall Early on in the match Hiruma took control with his speed and powerful striking prowess. While Heero was able to lock in some powerful submission techniques, including the Hell's Gate, Hiruma was always able to reach the ropes before serious damage was done. It wasn't until Heero managed to draw Hiruma out of the ring that he was able to turn the match around with a DDT through the announce table. After suffering a head injury, Hiruma had a much harder time dealing with Heero's throw-heavy offense. Yuy finally knocked off the football player with the same triple-suplex combo that knocked out Killer Bee, followed up with his comeback sequence. Category:Broadcasts